My Little Misadventure: Derpy Hooves
by BigJ89
Summary: Derpy have one more chance to mess up before she's fired from her job. Will Derpy be able to deliver the package to Applejack in one piece?


Nopony never knew Derpy Hooves personally. Ponies just take one look at her and assume what they see; a not too bright creature that doesn't seem to fit in. Unknowing to most ponies however, Derpy knew how ponies think of her, but she still greet them with a smile and continue with her job as one of Equestria's mail carriers. Despite being smarter than she lets on, Derpy can be a bit air headed at times, which may have caused ponies to look down on her.

Today, Derpy is in the back of the post office, helping the other coworkers sort out mail for the next day. Her boss soon came into the room with the other ponies and stared directly at Derpy, who did not take notice of her boss. "Derpy Hooves!" Shouted the boss as loud as he could in the large room.

Derpy immediately stopped what she's doing and fearfully turned to her boss, who happens to catch sight of Derpy. "Derpy, I need to speak with you pronto! Drop whatever you're doing and meet me outside." Everypony watch as their boss flew out of the room and their attention soon turned to Derpy, who was nervous about what could happen.

One Pony moved closer to Derpy and asked her a question. "Hey Derp, what was that about? You don't suppose it had something to do with you working back here with us for today, do you?"

"I don't know..." Responded Derpy, sounding nervous as she thought about what she might have happened recently that made her boss angry. Despite what might have happened, she quickly shows a bright smile. "It's probably nothing. I shouldn't be worked up over something I don't know, right? He might have needed some help in the post office today and wanted to thank me!"

Without wasting another second, Derpy walked out of the room to where her boss is waiting for her. Derpy saw her boss standing just outside the door, waiting for Derpy to show up. With a smile on her face, Derpy greeted her boss. "Hello sir, you wanted to see me?"

Her boss looked at Derpy. He always sounds grumpy every time he speaks, but his 5 o'clock shadow on his face made him look angry. "Yes I did. Did you know why you've been working in the back with the other coworkers instead of delivering mail to the other ponies in Ponyville?" Derpy thought about the question and came up with the most likely answer she could think of. "Because…you needed some help in here since you have a lot of mail?"

"Not exactly. We've been receiving complaints from different ponies about destroyed packages and you're crashing into their homes on occasions." Derpy do recall such unfortunate incidents happening around her and the packages she delivers.

"Wait, you don't think I meant to do all those things, did you?"

"Of course not. I know you're a good person, but we can't handle any more complaints. Even Princess Celestia has been growing concerned with us."

"Wait, the princess?" Shouted Derpy, can't believe that her mess ups caused trouble for everypony she works with.

"Look Derpy, I've been thinking about this, and I've decided to give you one more chance to redeem yourself." Derpy looked at her boss with a smile, more than ready to prove herself. "Thank you Boxxy, I mean sir, I mean-"

"Wait Derpy, I'm not finished yet!" Interrupted the boss. "If you mess up one time with this one delivery, then I have to let you go."

Derpy thought about the horrors of not being able to afford her favorite food. "You mean, no more muffins…?"

"Well, yeah. That and you won't be able to afford the essentials, like food, furniture for your house, cloths for when you want to go out to an exclusive party…"

"Muffins…"Derpy said to herself, not really listening to what her boss is saying. With a deep breath, Derpy's boss gave up and agrees with her. "Yes Derpy, no more muffins…"

Derpy's attitude quickly changed and looked more determined than before. "Don't worry sir; I'll make sure that the package is delivered in one piece!"

"I'm glad to hear that because I have a package that I need for you to deliver right away." He pointed to a box sitting next to him. "One of the ponies forgot to take this package with her before she set off, so I'm trusting you to deliver this package to a pony by the name of Applejack. Just drop this off in Sweet Apple Acers and come straight back, understand?"

Derpy salutes her boss in military fashion before responding. "Yes sir! I'll be right back before you know that I'm gone!" Derpy grabbed a bag from behind her, grabbed the huge package and tries to fit it in the bag.

"Wait, where did that bag come from? And why are you trying to fit that package in that small bag? Just find a bigger…"

"Done!" Shouted Derpy as she zip up her bag and walks towards the exit. "I'll be back with some good news, I promise!" Derpy soon flew off, leaving Boxxy extremely confused on what he just saw.

"How does she do that…?"

Derpy flew down in high-speed, determined to keep her job. "Gotta stay focused, Gotta stay focused...I can't let anything disrupt my focus. Nothing will distract me from delivering this package. I will...oh, Sugarcube corner!"

Derpy immediately forgotten about the package as she flew towards the building with various decorations of sweets. Derpy roughly landed on a flowerbed by accident, but that doesn't stop her from running into the shop, looking for some freshly baked muffins.

"Hello? Is anypony in here?" Derpy shouted, but no pony answered. Saddened, Derpy turned around, ready to leave until a pink pony suddenly appeared, startling Derpy.

"Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to sugercube corner! The name's Pinkie Pie, nice to meet ya! I already know who you are, Derpy! By the way, where did you get that name from anyway? Did your parents name you that? Is it a nickname? Was you name by a group of people on the internet because you showed up on one episode with your eyes far apart like it is now? Oh, do you have a daughter? I've never would've imagine you having a daughter. Is just something else the fans made up too? I know I'm asking a lot of questions and I have tons more, like what does that cutie mark on your flank means? My cutie mark is balloons because I like to throw parties! What about you?"

Derpy didn't even pay attention after the third sentence since her mind faded away with the constant questions Pinkie Pie threw at her, so she responded with the first thought that came to her mind. "I...like muffins."

The two ponies stared at each other for a while with nothing to say, until Pinkie broke the silence. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! I totally like muffins too! I think I have some in the oven right now! Let me go get them so we can eat!"

Pinkie happily skipped towards the kitchen, grabbed a mitten with her mouth, and opened the oven door to see Derpy inside the oven, already eating the muffins in the sweltering heat. Amazed, Pinkie Pie asked Derpy a question. "Wait, how did you get here?"

"...I don't know...I like muffins." Pinkie Pie looked at Derpy, slowly growing suspicious of Derpy. A few moments later, Rarity is walking towards Sugarcube Corner, levitating a candy covered dress she made for Pinkie Pie. "I honestly don't understand why Pinkie would ever want me to make this atrocious dress. I know she wants to wear this to promote the bakery, but a candy covered dress? It's just...eww. I'm just glad that nopony saw me with this thing..."

Rarity made it to the front door, but before she could open it, she heard strange sounds coming from the shop. Curious, Rarity peeked to the window and saw a terrifying sight, Pinkie and Derpy jumping all over the place, making a mess and eating whatever sweets they can get their hooves on.

"Oh no…another Pinkie Pie? Wasn't one enough?" Rarity said to herself as she slowly backs away, hoping that neither of them catch sight of her. "That's it Rarity, just back away slowly, go home, and lock the doors. I'm sure Pinkie doesn't need this dress today, right?"

Not watching where she was going, she bumped onto something warm, and it was breathing down on her back. Rarity slowing turned around and saw the same two people she was trying to avoid. "Hey Rarity!" Said Pinkie as she hops around Rarity. Derpy also joined Pinkie for no good reason, much to Rarity's dismay.

As hard as it was, Rarity tries to put on a straight face. "Hey, Pinkie! I almost missed you there...that would have been unfortunate..."

"I know right? Hey, is my dress ready yet? Is that my new dress? I've been waiting for like, forever for my dress to get ready! How long has it been? I think it was…"

"Yes Pinkie Pie, it's ready! Just...take it, please!" Rarity interrupted, not wanting to hear Pinkie go on a talking spree. Rarity used her magic to give Pinkie the dress. It was easy to tell that Pinkie is satisfied with the dress by her smile that grows by the second, but her appetite overtook her as Pinkie immediately starts eating Rarity's hard work.

"Pinkie, what in Equestria are you doing? I thought you wanted me to make that dress for you to wear around Ponyville to promote this shop, not feed your gut!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rarity, but it looked soooooo yummy that I had to put it in my tummy! You can make another one, right?" Rarity's left eye began to twitch as she watches Pinkie enjoying her dress in the way she did not expect. Derpy's sweet tooth began to act up as she looks at the dress.

"Hey Pinkie, can I have some of your dress?"

"Of course you can! There's plenty for everypony!" Derpy took the chance and starts eating the dress as well. Rarity looked at the two ponies eat her hard work and slowly walked away from the two. Pinkie noticed Rarity leaving and tries to get her attention.

"Hey Rarity, are you still going to make another one right? I promise I won't eat the next one!" Rarity turned around, giving a sinister looking smile. "Sure, of course I will! Until then, you just eat the one that I've made for you…and go choke on it!"

Rarity stomped away angrily, leaving two confused ponies. "Gee, that wasn't a nice thing to say." Said Derpy as she goes back to eating the dress. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. She's really nice, but sometimes she can be a grumpy mean pants. I should deliver Rarity some cupcakes so she'll improve her attitude!"

"Yeah, you should totally deliver her some…" Derpy stopped herself as she remembers her duty. "Wait! My brain has just thunk! The package I suppose to deliver! I can't believe I forgot all about it! I-I'll talk to you later Pinkie Pie!"

Derpy took off flying at high-speed, leaving Pinkie Pie by herself. Never have she wasted so much time talking on a delivery because she was talking to another pony that's not her boss or co-workers, but the thought of making a new friend made her smile. Completely full of muffins, Derpy was sure she wouldn't be distracted by anything else, until she spotted three young fillies on top of a mountain.

"Huh, what are they...? No, I can't get distracted. I gotta stay focused!" Derpy told herself, but her curiosity soon caught up with her as she turns her attention to the three little ponies climb onto a cart. "Wait, they're not going to..." Before Derpyhave the chance to finish her thoughts, the cart began to move and soon rode down the mountain at top speed.

"No, no, no!" Derpy shouted to herself, knowing she has to do the right thing and postpone the delivery even further by trying to rescue the ponies. Derpy flew towards the fillies at top speed until she was close enough to communicate with them.

"Girls! What are you three doing?"

"WE ALL GONNA DIE!" Shouted the small pony with a ribbon on her head, not answering Derpy's question. Being completely new to this situation, Derpy naturally begun to panic and searched her bag for something that could slow the cart down. She found every item accept the one thing that could help in this situation.

"It's a cliff!" Shouted the purple haired pony. Derpy panicked even more and search in her bag until she found the package she supposed to deliver. Desperate, Derpy ripped open the huge package within the bag to reveal a plough "Oh no, what am I supposed to do with…"

An idea came to her head quickly and she jumped into the cart and put the three bladed plough in front of the cart in an attempt to slow it down. Amazingly enough, it seemed to be working, as rocks begin to build up in front of the cart, and in a rare case, Derpy was so intent in saving the children that her eyes were straight throughout the rescue.

The three little girls scream as the cart moves closer to the cliff, but Derpy was determined to stop the cart. Seconds later, the cart gradually slowed down to a halt as they were inches  
>away to curtain doom. All the girls breathed a sigh of relief as Derpy's eyes returned to 'normal'.<p>

"Is everypony okay?" Asked Derpy as the looked at the three frightened fillies. "Y-yes ma'am." Answered the pony with the purple and pink hair. Derpy checked on the plough to see it badly damaged with two destroyed blades and one missing. Of course she was saddened about the package, but it's the small price to pay to protect those around her.

A few moments later, all four ponies made down the mountain safely, grateful that they survived through the ordeal. "Thanks for saving us ma'am! Sorry about your package though..." Said the purple haired pony. Derpy turned to them with a smile. "That's okay, these things happen...not very often I'm sure, but it does. Who are you three, and what were you three doing up there?"

The three little ponies looked at each other and smiled. "I'm Scootaloo!" Said the purple haired pony.

"I'm Sweetie Belle!" said the white pony.

"And I'm Applebloom!" Said the Pony with the ribbon on her head.

"And together, we are…THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" Shouted the three girls in unity. Scootaloo looked up at the mountain as she begins her story. "We went up there because we thought it would be cool to earn our cutie marks as daredevils, but it didn't go as well as we planned…we didn't know the cart would go that fast!

Derpy couldn't believe these three young girls accomplished such a feat as climbing such a huge mountain. "Wow, that's pretty impressive, but you shouldn't do such dangerous things like that! It was a good thing I was nearby when you three went down that mountain. You three should just stick with what you know and let your cutie mark come naturally like everypony else."

Scootaloo groans as she overhears the same phase she heard many times before. "But we want it now!" Apple Bloom then noticed Derpy's cutie mark on her flank. "Excuse me ma'am, can I ask you something? How did you get your cutie mark?"

Derpy looked at her cutie mark, but she couldn't think of anything specific happening that caused it to appear. "I don't know. It just showed up when I started working at the post office."

"The post office? What does bubbles have to do with the post office?" Asked Sweetie Belle. Once again, Derpy couldn't come up with an answer. "I don't know. I just started working there, delivering mail to other ponies, and this just showed up. I get paid well enough, I don't have much in my house, but my joy is seeing other ponies happy. I don't know what my cutie mark means, but I'm not going to spend most of my life trying to figure it out. I'm happy where my life is now..."

As Derpy listen to herself, she grew more sadden about what's going to happen after today. The Cutie Mark Crusaders noticed Derpy change in attitude and tries to change subject. "Say Miss, who was supposed to get that package anyway?" Asked Applebloom.

"It was supposed to be delivered to a pony by the name of Applejack." Responded Derpy as she looks into her bag to see the damaged product. "I just have to tell this Applejack what happened. I'm sure she won't be happy about this."

Applebloom knew Derpy was telling the truth, especially after knowing how hard her older sister worked to afford the plough. "You're right, she'll be real mad at the both of us." Said Applebloom as she looks at the ground.

"What do you mean 'the both of us'?" Asked Derpy.

"You didn't know? Applebloom is Applejack's little sister." Responded Sweetie Belle with a worried looked on her face as well. "She worked really hard and saved up a lot of bits to get that thing. There's no way she'll go easy on any of us if she knows what happened..."

Derpy looked up at the mountain and back at the fillies. Another idea soon came to her. "How about this? If you promise me that you'll never do a crazy stunt like that again, I'll lie to Applejack so she'll go easy on you, deal?"

"Really? That would be awesome!" Shouted Scootaloo, not noticing how her other two friends feel about having the lady who saved their lives take the blame.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Ms...?" Sweetie asked, pausing after realizing she doesn't even know the name of the pony that saved her life. "You can call me Derpy Hooves, and it's okay. I'm already in trouble because the package was damaged anyway, so I might as well save your bacon's as well, even though you three aren't pigs."

Derpy walks away as the three little ponies stopped to realize what Derpy had said. "Wait…pigs?" questioned Applebloom. The girls soon dispatch what they heard as they try to catch up with Derpy.

Moments pass as the four ponies finally made it to Sweet Apple Acers. Not too far-off, they see Applejack kicking an apple tree, causing all the apples to fall into the bucket perfectly. "Applejack! Applejack! We're back!" Shouted Applebloom as she ran towards her big sister. The other ponies only walked closer to the two siblings, and Derpy became more nervous with each step she takes.

Applejack saw the mail pony and two of her little sister's friends walking towards her and greeted them as well. "Well, howdy y'all! It's nice to see some familiar faces around here!"

"Hey Applejack!" Shouted Scootaloo as she and Sweetie Belle begin to run around the farm with Applebloom. Applejack leaned closer to Derpy to whisper something in her ear. "Hey, they didn't caused you any trouble, did they? They can be a real handful..."

"Oh no, they've been wonderful! I really liked the company!"

"Well good! That's mighty fine to hear! By the way, did a package come in for me, or is it just the usual mail?" The moment of truth had arrived for Derpy. She could tell the truth about what happened, but she already made a promise to the young fillies, and the last thing she ever wants to do is break a promise to anyone, so she changes the story.

"Well…there have been a few complications getting the package here and…"

"Excuse me? A few complications? Like what?" Said Applejack with a hint of suspension. Derpy never lied that much in her life, so coming up with a suitable lie is difficult for her.

"Well, the package...just look at it." Derpy took out the badly damaged plough from her infinite bag of space and set it down. The three fillies stopped as they saw the same plough that saved their lives.

"That better not be what I think it is…!" Said Applejack as she grew angrier by the second. "Well…what happened was…I was trying to…I messed up bad…"

"You got that right!" Applejack shouted. "Do you realized how much that thing caused? I worked my flank half to death so I could afford that thing, and when I've finally made enough money to order it, here you come with it destroyed!"

"But ma'am…"

" 'But' nothin! I can't believe this! Oh, you just don't know how I feel about you right now!" Derpy paused for a moment as she tries to think about how Applejack feels."Uhh…U mad?"

"GET OUT!" Derpy immediately flew away, leaving the plough to Applejack. The three fillies saw the whole thing, and have mixed feelings about this.

"Wow Applebloom, I've never seen your sister this mad before." Said Scootaloo, now having second thoughts about not telling Applejack the truth. "Girls, I think we should tell Applejack the truth. We owe Derpy that much at least." Said Sweetie Belle. Applebloom looks at her big sister stomp her hooves on the ground angrily.

"I don't know girls; Applejack can be real stubborn when she's like this. I don't think she'll listen."

"But we have to try at least." Said Scootaloo. Applejack begins to walk away and the three fillies tries to catch up with her. "Applejack! Applejack! We have to tell you something!" Shouted Applebloom, but her older sister wasn't in the mood.

"Not now sugarcube. I need some time to think by myself. We'll talk later on." Applejack continues to walk by herself until she reached the barn and close the door, leaving the girls with the feeling of disappointment and guilt.

Derpy slowly flew herself to her workplace, ready to face the music. Slowly she walks into the building to see her boss standing behind a desk. "Derpy, I'm glad to see you back in one piece. How did it go?"

There's only one way to go from here, so Derpy walked towards her boss, ready to tell him the truth. "Umm…You see, what happened was…"

"How bad did it go?" Interrupted Boxxy, expecting something would go wrong. "It was horrible! Applejack was so mad at me, even though I…"

"That'll be enough Derpy." Said Boxxy. "Look Derpy, you're a nice pony, but we can't take any more complaints from other ponies. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to let you go."

Derpy looked at the ground, trying not to cry in front of her former boss. "I understand…"

"Hey…you can't say you didn't made things interesting around here, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Derpy meekly said before turning around and slowly walk out of the door. Just as Derpy took off, a giant pink hot air balloon rose from the clouds, blocking her path. Inside the basket is Applejack and Pinkie Pie.

"Look, there she is!" Shouted Pinkie Pie as she pointed her hoof at Derpy. "Oh, thank Celestia you're here! I need to speak to you pronto!"

By instinct, Derpy stepped back from Applejack, assuming she has some harsh words she wants to say. Boxxy saw the giant pink balloon and flew next to Derpy. "Strange, we don't see much of earth ponies up here... Hello up there. Do you two need something?"

"Why yes. I'm here to talk to Derpy about that package she delivered to me today!" Shouted Applejack. Boxxy looked at Derpy, who turned away from him. He turned back to Applejack with a nervous smile.

"If you're Applejack, then we apologize about what happened to your package. We've taken the immediate response of laying her off due to poor work performance." Applejack's eyes widened at the news of Derpy's departure.

"Now wait a pony pickin minute! I don't want her to get fired, I came up here to apologize and thank her for saving my sister and her friends lives!" Boxxy and Derpy's eyes widen by Applejacks words.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but are you talking about the same pony that supposed to deliver your package? "Asked Boxxy, not convinced that Derpy is capable of saving anypony's life. "I reckon that's her all right. My sister told me how Derpy had to use the plough I've ordered to save her life and how she was promised to keep it a secret. What I don't get from this is why come Derpy here didn't want me to know about what happened?"

Everypony looked at Derpy to hear her answer. "I…did it because I promised that I'll deliver the package to you safely, and since I wasn't able to, and Applebloom said how angry you'll get on all of them, we made a promise to-"

"Now wait!" Interrupted Applejack. "Sure I might be a bit upset about the package I've ordered, but nothing the world is more important to me than my friends and family! If you just told me from the beginning, I wouldn't be so hard on you. I can replace that silly contraption anytime, but no money can replace life. I'll just have to work just as hard as I did before so I can order another plough, and when that day comes, I want you to deliver it to me."

"Y-you really want me to deliver for you?" Asked Derpy with excitement in her voice. "Well, I certainly don't mind. What about you, Mr. Boss man?" Questioned Applejack, turning all of the attention to Boxxy. He looked at the two girls on the balloon and Derpy, who is giving him the puppy dog eyes, even though her eyes are going in all directions.

Feeling pressured, Boxxy caved into their demand. "...Fine. Derpy can have her job back." Derpy smiles at her boss, thankful for the ponies that made this moment possible to keep the job she loves so much.

"Thank you Sooooo much sir! I promise I'll work twice as hard and be super careful this time, I promise!"

"I'm really happy for you Derpy!" Said Pinkie as she jumps off of the balloon. "Pinkie Pie, no!" Shouted Applejack, but strangely enough, Pinkie safely landed on the clouds to join Derpy as they dance in celebration, causing everypony except for Derpy jaws to drop.

"How in Equestria are you standing on the cloud?" Said Boxxy in amazement. Pinkie stopped dancing for a moment and looked around. She simply shrugs and responded. "I don't know! I'm just doing it!" The two ponies continue to dance as if nothing is wrong. Boxxy sighed heavily as he flew back into the post office to get away from the insanity. "I really need to consider retirement…"

**_Now that I've washed the sins away of writing a My Little Pony fanfic, I'm gonna take a small break before I get back to writing some original material. This story went through a lot to come out how it is now. I was going to have the rest of the main six ponies to appear as well, but that would've dragged this story on futher, and I didn't want to have a character appear just so they can, I've wanted them to have a point._**

**_Now with Derpy, she's an interesting character. A lot of people really like to come up with different background stories for her, so I've decided to come up with my own, including the source of her cutie mark. In my opinion, her cutie mark represents simplicity. She doesn't have much as far as we know, we can only assume that she likes her job, and what really makes her happy besides muffins, is the smile she puts on other ponies faces. She doesn't want a lot of stuff, because she's happy with the life she have now. When other ponies need help, she'll be the first one there, even if it means it'll get her into trouble. Derpy's happiness is everyone's happiness…of course this is all fan speculation on my part._**

**_As for Dinky Doo, I couldn't buy into the fact that she's Derpy's daughter. Even if they know each other, I've imagined Dinky Doo is to Derpy as Scootaloo is to Rainbow Dash. I think I've rambled on enough, so I'm going to cut it off here. Please leave a comment and I hope you've enjoyed the story._**


End file.
